1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer including a recording head that records an image on a recording medium while moving in a scanning direction.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an inkjet printer including: (a) a recording head which ejects droplets of ink toward a recording medium; (b) a carriage which carries the recording head and is movable in a scanning direction; (c) a guide member which extends in the scanning direction and guides a movement of the carriage in the scanning direction. In the inkjet printer, the carriage moves in the scanning direction, guided by the guide member, and the recording head carried by the carriage ejects the droplets of ink toward the recording medium at an appropriate timing, so that an image is recorded on the recording medium such as a recording sheet.
Further, in the above-mentioned inkjet printer, an angular position of the recording head relative to the guide member needs to be adjusted. More precisely, by means of the angular position of the recording head being controlled and determined relative to the guide member, the angular position of the recording head needs to be adjusted relative to the recording medium. Therefore, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2005-193472), for example, discloses an inkjet printer including a main carriage which is movable in the scanning direction and a sub carriage which carries the recording head, and in which the sub carriage is supported by the main carriage to be pivotable relative thereto.